Fading
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: With Danny's past now somewhat known, Lancer's unit has to deal with his insane fangirl. But when something weird begins to happen to Danny, they start to suspect that this girl is the reason why he transferred in the first place. Book Two R34P3R series
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okiez, I'm finally getting to type this up! Now, seeing as finals started Friday, it may take a little while for the next few chapters. However, summer vaca starts on Thursday, so it shouldn't be too long a wait!

As of this point, I have book five, chapter six written.

234032

"Dude, seriously, do we _have_ to leave?" Dash begged. "Wisconsin's _boring_ without you there!"

"Yeah," Kwan continued, "and Paulina's been hitting on both of us without you to gobble up her attention. And, while we like her noticing us, you were right about her getting worked up almost to the point of obsession!"

"Guys," Danny said, stopping and turning to face them, "unless something happens that makes me beg you guys to help me out, you've gotta go. Are you seriously going to leave Star and Paulina in charge up there?"

The two shared a glance. "Yes."

Danny sighed. "I don't think you understand—"

"_Dash! Kwan! I didn't know you two were here!_" a voice cried out behind Danny. He tensed.

"How did Star—?" he hissed.

"We don't know!"

A blonde woman ran up to them, hugging the two older men. "Ohmigosh! Hi! Oh, why were you talking to a little kid?"

"A…_what?!_" Danny yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

The woman waved him quiet. "Sorry, kid, let the adults talk."

"I'm _nineteen_, thank you!"

"Oh, how _sweeeet_. Shut up."

"Uh, Star, that's—" Kwan tried.

"Don't care. But ohmigosh! When did you two get here?"

"A few days ago. We were about to leave—"

"Oh, no! You two _have_ to stay here!"

"Star—"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! C'mon!"

"_Excuse me!_" Danny yelled.

Star groaned and turned around, hands on hips. "What?" She opened her eyes and gasped. "Ohmigosh, _Danny!_" She ran up, hugged him, and continued. "Ohmigosh, I can't believe you're here! Ohmigosh, I needa tell Paulina! _OHMIGOSH, PAULINA, I FOUND DANNY!_"

Danny's eyes widened, and he turned to the others, mouthing, "Help me!"

4)!\9

After having narrowly escaped death-by-Paulina, Danny panted in the doorway of the APPD. He leaned into the door, finally catching his breath as Sam and Valerie walked by. When they saw him, their eyes widened, and they walked over.

"Danny?" Sam asked. "You okay?"

"I'm… fine, just… tired, 's all," he answered, panting.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you _really_ don't look good!"

"No, I told you, I'm—"

_**Incoming! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six—**_

"—Actually, yeah, not feeling good, can you help me find Lancer?"

—_**three, two—**_

"Sure, c'mon." They led him upstairs.

_**Nice timing.**_

_Nice warning. Little quicker next time?_

_**Sorry. She's gone, though.**_

_Thanks._

"Yes, Fenton?" Lancer asked when he saw the teen walk in.

"Uh, sir? C—Could I ask you something?"

"Yes. What did you want to ask?"

"Um, if someone comes in looking for me, could you tell them I moved back to Madison?"

_**Niiice. She won't suspect anything **__**then.**_

_Shut it_.

"Um, okay. May I ask _why?_"

_**No.**_

"Uh, I'd rather not say…."

Lancer frowned, almost glaring at him. Danny winced mentally. "I see. Alright, I'll say you've… moved, then."

"Thankie, sir!" he said quickly. He used the back door to escape the police department, going to his home.

He lived in a small hotel just outside the park. It was the last thing his uncle had bought for him, well, before he'd falsely accused him last week.

Danny sighed, hitting his head against a wall.

_**Dan, it's my sister's fault, not yours. Don't worry, he'll forgive you!**_

_Just like he'll stop loving Mom._

_**Which is **__**why**__** he'll forgive you!**_

_He won't, end of story._

The phone rang, scaring him out of his talk with Demogorgon. He walked over, checking the caller ID to make sure it wasn't Paulina. It wasn't her. Danny knew she'd _never_ stoop so low as to use a _payphone_ to call _anyone_.

He answered, muttering a cautious, "Hello?"

"…Daniel?" Vlad's voice asked.

"Yes, Uncle Vladdie?" he teased.

"Daniel, I'm… I'm sorry."

"I should be the one saying that. Joa—Jazz lied to me, and I—I just _believed_ her. I'm normally better at reading than _that_."

_**You couldn't see her. She had **__**planned**__** that.**_

"It's fine, Daniel. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"You had every right."

"I—I heard…. Danny, I heard that you had been kidnapped by the killer. Is that… is that true?"

"…Yes, it is."

"Danny, I got so worried! You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, but… Vlad, I need to tell you what happened…."

4)!\9

An hour of trying to explain later, and Vlad was on his way to Danny's room. He arrived in just a few minutes. Danny gave him a dry look, saying, "You used the payphone right outside, didn't you?"

Vlad's sheepish look was the only answer he needed. He rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come in.

"So, let me get this straight," Vlad said the minute both were sitting down, "there are actually _two_ Reapers instead of one, and one of them is _Jazz?_"

_**Joaquima**_, Demogorgon said cheekily.

"Joaquima," Danny repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Right, and the other is… _you?_"

Demogorgon rolled his eyes. _**No, it's the other teenaged half-ghost whose name is Danny Fenton/Phantom. Duh.**_

Now it was nearly impossible to not laugh. "D—Demog—gorgon, yes."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny's reddening face. "How do I know I'm not speaking to him?"

_**Slow learner.**_

"Do my eyes _look_ orange to you?"

"Uh… no."

"Then it's me."

"Simple enough, then. And to tell Joakey from Jazz?"

"Jo's are maroon, Jazz's blue-green."

"Right. So what really happened last week…?"

"Joaquima kidnapped me to try to kill me."

"Oh. And that won't happen again?"

…_That's a good question…._

_**Probably not.**_

Danny shrugged. "Probably not. We're not sure."

"You're not…. _You can __**speak**__ to each other?!?_"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"That's… that's unheard of…!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Too true."

4)!\9

"So, _did_ someone come in looking for me yesterday?" Danny asked Lancer as he sat down. He was only slightly surprised at getting called in.

"Yes, but she didn't seem to believe me. Is there something _else_ you're not telling us, Fenton?" Lancer gave him a stern look.

He squirmed a bit. "Uh, no, sir, why?"

_**Maybe because you're fidgeting.**_

Danny sat as still as possible.

"Because you've been acting oddly."

_**Trust me, it gets odder.**_

"Shut it," Danny mumbled, staring cross-eyed at his forehead.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton?"

"Uh, no—nothing. I just… I'm a bit nervous."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with your _fangirl_, right?" Sam asked as she walked in. Someone was standing behind her.

"Fangirl?" Danny questioned, a confused look on his face.

"Is that Danny? It sounds like Danny! Oh em gee, _DANNY!_" another voice squealed in a Hispanic accent as a girl ran into the room. She was a few years older than Danny, yet a good three inches shorter. She attacked him with a hug, nearly suffocating him.

"P—Pauli—_ina_, I c—can—n't bre—_athe!_" Danny gasped, pulling away/

Paulina pouted. "Danny, your uncle wouldn't tell me where you'd gone! I had to wait until _Dash_ asked!"

"Paulina, who's running the station?"

"Oh, that new guy. Mickey, I think?"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, him!"

"Paulina, he doesn't know _how_ to run it!"

Sam and Lancer followed the conversation like a tennis match, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yes, he does! Your uncle showed him!"

"…Did he now…. When?"

"A couple days ago, I think."

"Lovely…."

"Which means I can stay here with _you!_"

"Sir, Sam, Danny," Val called, poking her head in the door, "we got another one."

The three turned to go out the door, but Lancer and Sam walked right past Danny as he tripped and fell. He glared up at Paulina, who pulled her foot back towards her.

"Just as _clumsy_ as always, huh, _Danny-boy?_" she asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Do us all a favor and go back to Madison, _Paulina,_" Danny spat back.

Paulina hissed at him, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. He made a gagging noise, lifting his hands to his collar to try to pull free. Paulina lifted him up above her own head so his feet were off the floor.

"I'd only be doing _you_ a favor if I don't drag you back with me," she snarled. "I'm still watching you, and the minute you slip up, I'll tell everyone who you _really_ are!"

"Back to blackmail, huh? The whole rape thing not workin' out for ya?"

"_**Shut up!**_ I could kill you right now, if I wanted! I could rid the world of you and _your kind_, and you _know _I could!"

"But what would you accomplish from that, huh? I wouldn't be around for you to torture, so you'd go off to someone else. That's how you work, right? Meet 'em, seduce 'em, get what you want from 'em, and _kill 'em_."

Paulina shoved him up against a cabinet in the office. Danny gasped for air as a perfectly manicured hand closed around his neck. "No one will believe you over me, and you _know_ it. You've had the worst record _possible_ since you were _born._ The only thing _anyone_ is going to trust you about is book facts! Isn't that right, _genius?_"

"And the only thing anyone wants from you is one night, 'cause that's how long it'll take for them to realize you're a sadistic bi—"

Paulina's lips crashed down on his, silencing him. He widened his eyes, trying and failing to scream. He kicked at her, and she screeched as she was pushed away. He fell to the floor, gasping in air.

"Stay _away_ from me," he hissed when she stood again. He backed up into the cabinet as she walked up to him.

She bent down next to him, whispering into his ear, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again, _**Phantom.**_"

"Danny?" Sam called as she walked back in. Paulina was suddenly on the other side of the room, checking her nails. Sam blinked when she saw Danny on the floor. "You coming?"

Danny looked up at her, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. "Uh," he glanced back at Paulina, jumping slightly at her predatory smirk, "y—yeah, l—lesgo."

He ran out quickly with Sam as Paulina chuckled to herself. "Just as easy as always."

234032

A/N: Okay! There be your first chapter, and, yeah, this one's a little darker than the first book. Also, look out for R34P3R, which will contain all the books in one, just in case you guys think that'll be easier. Okay, byez, y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! School is over, I don't have to worry about summer reading for a while, and I was bored of waiting the rest of the six hours, thirty-five minutes and ten seconds until Storm Hawks comes on! …Not that I was counting down or anything….

Anywayz, so I'm typing up this chapter and asking: Would you guys read a new cross-over I'm working on? I've got the first chapter written already, and I wanted to know if anyone would like to see the very first DPxSH cross-over written! …At least, I'm pretty sure it is….

So, yeah, new chappy, here ya goes!!!

234032

"So, what happened?" Danny asked upon arriving at the scene with Sam. Dash and Kwan were there, as well.

"Looks like attempted suicide, but there's more than one set of prints on the knife," Tuck replied.

"The knife itself?"

"Stainless steel."

Danny twitched. _Dammit._

_**Just don't touch it.**_

_Easier thought than done._

"Dan?" Kwan was asking.

"Who was it?"

" 'Nother Jane Doe. Not another sister, I hope?"

"Ha ha, that's funny."

_**It kinda is when you think about it.**_

_Mental glare._

…_**Shutting up now.**_

"Hey, Dan? Does that knife look familiar to you?" Dash asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Danny said, looking up. Dash pointed down at the knife, and Danny followed his finger to the piece of steel. With a shudder, he realized that he _did_ recognize the blade. "Yeah, it does…." He turned on Tucker. "You said it was a _Jane_ Doe?"

"Yeah."

"What could Doe have done to tick her off…?"

"Who?"

Danny shook his head. "Uh, nothing. Never mind. So, what do we have to go on?"

"The knife, that's it. You wanna take it down?"

"Uh…. Sure." Danny grabbed a glove and pulled it on before bending to pick up the knife. He hissed when he felt the steel through the glove, but it quickly turned to a yelp as the memory of the last time he saw that blade flashed through his head.

_You recognize this blade, yes? …I'm going to kill you slowly…._

He came out of the trance as the knife hit the ground. He cringed, backing away from the metal.

Sam was the first to notice. She turned to him, calling out, "Danny? What's wrong?"

Dash and Kwan noticed then, looking up and running over to help their friend.

"I—It's hers…," Danny mumbled.

"Whose?"

Danny's eyes rolled back, and he fell forward only to be caught by Dash and Kwan. Sam, worried, called Lancer, Val, and Tucker over to check on him.

"He fainted," Dash said as he checked Danny's pulse. "Other than that, he's fine."

"Get him down to the hospital and notify his uncle," Lancer commanded.

Dash and Kwan nodded, not wanting to know how Danny would react from calling in his still-angry guardian. With any luck, Vlad _wouldn't_ try to kill Danny in the hospital.

…They were going to need a _lot_ of luck.

4)!\9

Luckily, the group found out that Vlad and Danny had forgiven each other, though Sam still felt both men were hiding something. She had carefully snuck a recorder into Danny's room, but until he woke up, it was useless. After all, it wasn't like Vlad would talk to his nephew while he was unconscious.

Or would he…?

Sam reached for the wireless remote and began recording, listening closely as Vlad's voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry, Danny. It's all _my_ fault. I knew that if I told Dash, she'd hear me, but I was so angry…. This is exactly why I pick on _you_ about _your_ temper!

"Now look at you! Because of _my_ stupid mistake, you're in the hospital! Danny, I'm so… so sorry….

"Please, when you wake up, you _need_ to tell me what she did. Danny, I _need_ to know! You can't keep _this_ bottled up inside like you're doing with Jo and Demo. Yes, I _can_ tell. So many years of babysitting makes it easy to read you. Though obviously not as easy as it is for _you_ to read _me_….

"Danny, I know you're going through probably ten rough patches at once, but I'm here to help! Trust me, little badger, I'll help you however I can."

Sam heard Vlad sigh before walking over to the door and leaving. She decided she could leave as well and did, the recorder still in action.

After all, it wasn't like she'd miss anything important.

4)!\9

Paulina glanced up at her rearview mirror, adjusting it so she could see her own reflection. Besides, _no one_ would be stupid enough to hit _her_. And if they did, her insurance company would make sure it was _their_ fault. Otherwise, they'd find themselves out of business.

After all, Paulina _always_ got her way.

She turned into the hospital, parking in the closest spot she could find. Looking at her reflection again, she ruffled her hair and smeared her makeup. With a satisfied nod, she twisted her shirt in her hands to give it a wrinkled look before getting out of the car and running in.

The nurse at the front desk was the first to notice Paulina's tears, though she didn't know they were false. "Excuse me, ma'am," she said, "what seems to be the problem?"

"M—M—My b---boyf—friend, h—h—h—he was br—br—ought in a f—f—few m—minutes a—ago!" she sobbed.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but only family is allowed in—"

"P—P—Pl—lease, I n—n—_need_ to s—s—see D—Danny! H—H—He's alw—ways g—getting into t—trou—ouble, and n—now he's in th—the h—hospit—tal!"

"Ma'am, you can't—"

"H—He said—d he w—wanted t—to as—sk me s—someth—thing! He s—said—d it w—was im—import—tant!"

The nurse gasped lightly, again taking Paulina at face value. "You said Danny, yes?" she asked, turning to her computer.

"D—Danny F—Fen—nton," Paulina supplied, internally smirking that her plan was working so well. People were _so_ easily influenced.

"He's in room 304, down that hall, fifth door on your right."

"Oh, th—thank you, ma'—a'—a'am!" Paulina sobbed before running down the hall. Outside the door, she glanced around to make sure no one saw her. Seeing no one, she walked inside, pulling on a pair of doctor's gloves she grabbed from her purse before she shut the door and pushed a chair against it. She turned to Danny, who was still asleep. He seemed even tinier—well, _thinner_, more fragile—with all the tubes and wires hooked up to his body. An oxygen mask was covering half his face, even. Paulina looked around quickly, seeing no cameras and smirking.

This would be even easier than she thought.

She walked up to him, digging out a knife from her purse. She'd checked every detail of her plan, _every last one_. So long as no one saw her leave, it'd be perfect.

It was times like this that made her actually _glad_ she'd been the only cheerleader in the history of popularity versus the nerd-verse to have dated a nerd. She was pretty, popular, _and_ smart. Who cares if a little sadism was thrown in every now and then?

Her plan was only helped along further by Danny's track record. She had checked this part _very_ carefully. The _poor boy_, loosing his parents at such a young age, feeling the affects of that loss in his psyche. After all, once suicidal, _always_ suicidal, right? Right.

She positioned herself next to his bed, sliding the knife into his hand and his hand into hers. Then, she cautiously, carefully, _tediously_ traced the knife over the scars she _knew_ he still had on his wrists. The first cut was a test run, not too deep in case he woke up and screamed. Luckily for her (but unlucky for Danny), he had built up a strong resistance to pain over the years since his parents' death.

She traced the cut again, deeper, drawing out a stream of blood that dripped nearly silently onto the floor. She switched the knife into his other hand, repeating the process on his opposite wrist.

She pulled away, leaving the blade in his hand, knowing that his grip was firm even in sleep. She smirked down at him as she pulled off first one glove, then the other, turning them inside-out and placing them in her purse as she bent down to whisper in his ear, "Sleep tight, my little puppy."

She stood erect again, smiling as two rivulets of blood slowly flowed onto the floor. If she was lucky, he would bleed out before anyone decided to check in on him.

She pulled out a small, clean, white cloth from her purse to push the chair back to its original place and open the door. Stepping outside, she closed the door again. Satisfied that her prints were _nowhere_, she resumed her grief-stricken girlfriend façade.

The nurse at the front desk noticed her come up and glanced at her. "Did—Did he get to ask you his important question?"

Paulina just barely caught herself from tensing at the sudden noise, her false tears covering it up as her shoulders shook. She turned back to look at the nurse with a watery smile. "N—No, h—he w—was st—t—hill a—aslee—eep. I—I j—just—t cou—ouldn't w—wake hi—im up—p."

The nurse smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll be up to ask you soon. Until then, you just keep yourself together. Your fian—Danny will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Paulina's fake smile grew as tears come to her eyes again. "Oh, th—thank you! I—I'm su—ure of i—it, too—oo!"

"Have a good day now, ma'am!" the nurse called out as Paulina continued out to her car. "Ah, young love…."

Paulina got into her vehicle, pulling away and rolling her eyes. " 'Your fian—Danny', ha! So simple…."

She drove away, pleased at her job well done.

4)!\9

At the same moment, a nurse was walking down the three-hundred hallway. The doctor there told her to go check in on the patient in 304.

She walked back to the room and slowly opened the door, humming slightly as she smiled. She loved checking in on the patients, she often had lovely conversations with them. After all, it _was_ her job to keep the comfortable and encouraged during their stay.

The door swung fully open, and a scream echoed through the hospital as a knife clattered to the floor of room 304.

234032

A/N: Wow. It's rather scary what my mind can come up with. I mean, first the scene in Hidden Death where Clockwork basically carved up Danny, now this? Yowch. And books four and five have some gruesome stuff, too! X.X I think I get too caught up in these things…. TT.TT

Anywayz, there be chappy two of Fading! Oh, and in order to keep my chapter lengths about the same throughout this book, chapters three and four will be combined into one. Doesn't that make you all so glad? Byez, y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, I know, finally, right? Well, I've been either on vacation, sick, or had friends over since I last updated, so there's my excuse.

Anywayz, here's chapters three and four, put together due to the sheer lack of willpower needed for me to update twice in a week. Here.

234032

"Ma'am!" Vlad Masters cried out as he rushed over to the front desk's nurse. "Please, I _must_ see my nephew!"

"Name?" she asked cautiously, not wanting a repeat of what had happened half an hour ago. The police were _still_ checking the scene to rule out attempted homicide.

"His name is Daniel Fenton. I'm his uncle, Vlad Masters. I just got a phone call that he—cut himself." 

"He's in stable condition, but no one's allowed to see him, sir." The nurse had been told that Vlad Masters would most likely come to check in on Danny. She knew his face from the papers and knew he was who he said he was, but that didn't change protocol.

"I understand, ma'am, but was anyone in there _before_ he… did that?"

"You, and his girlfriend."

Warning bells went off in Vlad's head. "Girlfriend?" Either Danny had forgotten to tell him something or….

"Yes, she looked horrible. Could barely speak from crying. Had black hair and blue eyes, Hispanic. Wore a lot of pink…?" The nurse let the sentence form into a slight question when she saw the rage on Vlad's face.

"Paulina," Vlad hissed. "I should've known…."

"S—Sir?"

Vlad shook his head once. "Ma'am, I'm actually a detective myself." He pulled out his badge to show her. Detective, in charge of an agency, same thing, right? "May I _please_ see my nephew's room?"

"…Sure. Down the hall, fifth door on the right."

"Thank you, ma'am." He ran off.

"…You're welcome…?"

4)!\9

Vlad looked around the room, seeing the blood patterns and the knife. They were the only things out of place in the sterile environment.

Lancer glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sir?" Vlad's gaze moved over to him. Lancer could see his eyes were watering slightly. "Sir, this is a crime scene, you're going to have to—"

"I'm Vlad Masters, Danny's uncle," he said quickly, flashing his badge again. "I have reason to believe this _wasn't_ a suicide attempt."

Lancer's eyebrow raised further. "Really? What reason?"

"Sir, Danny's mental health has been under control since I adopted him, aside from one small problem he had when he was six. Since then, he has been in the best of health, and a simple move would not be enough to send him back to this state of mind." _As well as the fact that a sadistic maniac has followed him here due to my stupid slip,_ he added angrily to himself.

"What _was_ it, then?"

"It was a—"

"Sir?" Tudker called, standing up with the knife in gloved hands.

"Yes, Foley?"

"It's the same knife, or close to it."

"As what?" Vlad asked quickly, blinking. _If that knife really __**is**__… then we're in more trouble than I thought…._

Lancer looked up at him again, studying him. He knew the man was Danny's uncle, but that didn't mean he fully trusted him. "We're investigating the possible homicide of a Jane Doe. The knife found at the scene is a duplicate of this one."

Vlad's eyes widened. _Worse than even __**I**__ thought…!_ "Did… did Danny… recognize it?"

One of Lancer's eyebrows raised. "Yes. When he went to pick it up, though, he fell unconscious."

"So, he's piecing it together and she's getting mad…." Vlad whispered.

"What?"

Vlad nearly jumped, looking back up at Lancer. "Sir, Danny knows whose knives those are."

Lancer's face turned grim, his mouth now a thin line. "Really? So, we again have a situation where he's caught in the middle of a case?"

"Yes, but this time, the suspect isn't going to take her—or his—time in killing him."

4)!\9

"So, you've woken up, eh?" the doctor asked as he walked into Danny's room. Danny himself had been confused as to why he was tied down to a bed. His mind had first thought of the worst until Demo had managed to—slowly—calm him down. He nodded weakly. "Lost a lot of blood, y'know."

"Wha?" Danny moaned through the oxygen mask covering his face. His thoughts were muggy and his words slurred.

"Well, I'm here to make sure ya don't try it again." The doctor nodded matter-of-factly and sat down on a chair blocking the door.

_Triwa? _Danny thought fuzzily to Demogorgon.

_**They think you tried to suicide. Your scars were cut open again.**_

_Wa? Oowuddooat?_

_**Three guesses, and the first two don't count. **__**Paulina**___

_DenVadnos._

_**Yes, but no one else does. They think you're the one who murdered the Jane Doe. Paulina left her calling card.**_

_Daniv._

_**Yeah. But Lancer's starting to think it was an attempted homicide, thanks to Vlad.**_

_Anaovers?_

_**They're beginning to think the same. But Paulina's getting haughty. She'll try something again. **__**Soon**___

_Ino. Illfinkasumin._

_**Hopefully.**_

_Yeh._

4)!\9

"Sir!" Sam said, running up to Lancer. "_What happened?_"

"Either he attempted suicide, or it was a _very_ well-planned homicide attempt," he replied. An eyebrow was raised at her franticness. "Didn't you wire the room?"

"Yes, but I—I left it on! I'll go see what the recorder picked up!" She ran back out and into the other room, rewinding the tape. She heard the door open and close again, signaling Vlad's exit. There were a few minutes of silence before she heard sobbing from just outside. Soon, the sobs disappeared into running footsteps. The door opened and closed again, with a slight pause and rustling between the two.

Sam gasped as the sound of a moving chair was heard. Then a shuffling noise and footsteps again. The heart monitor beeped quietly as Danny slowly breathed in and out. Someone was moving something, then there was quiet. The heart monitor continued.

…_Beep. …Beep._

Something was dripping onto the floor.

…_Beep. Beep._

Something was moved again.

_Beep. Beepbeep._

A slight pause.

_Beepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeep._

More dripping.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

Gloves were pulled off. Sam gasped as a hiss of "_Sleep tight, my little puppy_" was heard. There was another rustling, then the chair was pushed back again. The door was opened and closed. Sobs could be heard once more.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

Whistling was heard outside. The door opened and closed, _again._ There was a shriek, and metal clattered to the ground.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—_

Sam shut off the recording, having marked it as substantial evidence proving that it _was_ a homicide attempt.

But who would want to kill _Danny?_

4)!\9

"Manson," Vlad said, bringing the rushing girl to a stop. "How much do you know?"

Something about his voice, the darkness there, put her on edge. "A—About Danny's case?" She waited for his nod. "It was _definitely_ a homicide attempt. I've got a voice that they're running now.

"Pull the voice."

She gaped at him. "_What?_" He couldn't be serious! There was no possible _way_ he'd want—

"Don't run it. If you do, the next attempt on Danny will actually work."

"_What?_ _Next_ attempt? How would you—Wait, _you know who—?_"

"_**Sssh!**_" He glanced around suspiciously, pulling her to the side of the hallway. "_No one_ can know who it was. If they do, she'll just attack again. You have to wait until she's—between victims."

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?"

"She jumps around from victim to victim. Until Danny's stable, we can't put him in that kind of danger!"

Sam was downright _mad_ now. The man before her was so _infuriating_, thinking she couldn't handle what was going on! "Then what do you suggest we do?" she asked, challenging him.

He gave her a sad look that almost made her regret her previous thoughts. Almost. "Now?" he said, watching her nod. He looked off to the side, not daring to meet her eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

4)!\9

_**Dan, get up before the doc catches you again!**_ Demo hissed. Dr. Lucky seemed convinced that Danny was a critical suicide threat, barely leaving the room for fear Danny would be dead the next minute.

Danny himself looked up from where he was trying to unscrew the vent. The doorknob was wiggling. "_Kuso_," he mumbled as he ran for his bed. He had just pulled his blanket up over his head when the door burst open.

_**False alarm, D. It's just Sam**_

_Thaaaanks._

_**Anytime.**_

Sam Manson marched up to Danny's bed, ripping the blanket off. Danny gasped at the sudden cold while turning to face her and sitting up.

"What's your—"

"_Who is it?_"

The question threw him off-balance. "Wha—_what?_"

She slammed her hands onto the bed, unknowingly pinning him there. "I _know_ you know who it was! Your uncle basically _said_ you were friends with her!"

"I may _know_ her, but there's no freakin' _way_ I'm friends with that _sadist!_" Danny snarled.

Sam seemed taken aback. "So… so, you… know her?"

Danny sneered. "Didn't you just _say_ I knew her?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Trust me, I wish I _didn't _know her."

"Danny, who—?" What did she do?"

Danny's sneer faded as fast as it came. He pulled his knees up to his chin. "She dug up too much on me…. She knew how… how I was…. She tried to make it look like it was my fault…."

"What?" Sam was _completely_ lost now. Who was "she", and why was Danny acting so…so _vulnerable?_

"She slit my wrists, to make it look like I was suicidal again."

"A—_again?_"

The sneer was back, his legs still up in a fetal position. "I had some problems when I first moved in with my uncle, okay?!"

Sam stared down at him, taking in how he had suddenly tensed up and turned away from her. "But, you and Vlad seem to—"

"_**Vlad's **__**not**__** my uncle!**_"

Sam blinked, shocked. "What?"

Danny flopped back down onto his bed, growling at the ceiling. "We only say that to… to keep people from finding out. M—My _real_ uncle took me in right after my parents died. I had… some problems adjusting after the move. He didn't like it."

"He… _what?_"

"He felt I should be… _grateful_ for the—for my new home. He threatened several times to… to send me away. He 'didn't want to deal with me'."

"_Why?_ Why would he do that?"

"Because he hates me! …Hated, whatever. Vlad got me outta there as soon as he could once he found out. But, my uncle didn't like that. He didn't want me gone." Danny chuckled darkly, staggering Sam once more. She never knew he could be so… _sinister_. "For all his talk and attitude, all he wanted was someone to beat around. _**Me**_" He glared over at an empty corner, turning further from Sam's concerned glance. "Of _course_ I had that problem! No one understood _why_ I started acting like that. As far as anyone knew, I was still an orphan mourning his parents' and sisters' deaths." 

"Danny," she stammered, trying to get him to look at her again, "Danny, I—I'm so—so sor—"

"_Don't say it!_" he yelled. "_Kami_, I _hate _it when people _say_ _that!_"

"Danny—" she tried again, unable to see the tears streaking down Danny's face.

"_Just __**LEAVE!**_"

She stared for a moment before nodding and moving to the door. She looked back for a second, watching as Danny mumbled "Shut up" several times. She turned and left as Danny huddled back under his blanket, tuning out Demo's attempts at calming him.

234032

A/N: See? When it was only chapter three, it was like three pages shorter! This is much better, and it leaves off with a semi-cliffy and angst. Yay! Well, not yay for Danny, but yay for me for finally getting this up! Bye, y'alls!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I finally got back home after somehow surviving my family vacation. Sixteen people in one house is NEVER good. Trust me.

Anywayz, I'm typing this and getting it out ASAP so I can move on to the books I really like in this series. Not that I don't like this one, but….

Also, I've got a few other stories that I began on vacation and wanted to know if anyone would like to read a Danny Phantom/Death Note crossover or a Danny Phantom/NCIS crossover. Lemme know!!

Here's the next chapter.

234032

"MANSON! We've almost got a match for that voice!" Lancer declared as he came up to her.

"What?" she gaped. "I—I thought I'd pulled—"

"I put it back on. Really, Sam, you should know better than to pull evidence like that! Why'd you pull it, anyway?"

"Because she's still after Danny!"

Lancer froze for a second, looking sideways at her. "H—Sam, how do you know that?"

"They told me, okay? That's how I know. I also know that Danny's _already_ next on her hit list. Our finding out what _really_ happened could cause the killer to get rid of him!"

"Get rid of who?" Paulina's voice came. "Not my little Danny!"

"Yes, Paulina," Lancer sighed, "Someone's trying to kill Danny."

Sam huffed. So much for keeping the case on the down-low.

"Do you know who?" the Latina simpered.

"Not yet. We're running her voice now, though. It could take a little while."

Sam caught the slightest flicker of anger on Paulina's face before she grinned. "That's great news, then! Please, tell me as soon as results are in!" The girl sauntered off, leaving the two confused cops in her wake.

Sam turned quickly to Lancer. "Sir, she—!"

"I know, I saw, but we have to wait for evidence."

"Sir, by then, it could be too late!"

"We'll have to trust Vlad and Danny that it won't."

4)!\9

_**Someone's coming, **_Demo hissed.

_Who?_

_**Can't tell. Something's mucking my—our—senses. It's impossible to say who it is.**_

_Kuso._

_**You said it.**_

The door burst open, and Danny jumped to look up. The moment he did, though, he jumped down off the bed to back away from the woman who had come in.

Paulina walked towards him, pulling out one more knife from her purse. "They. Bugged. Your. Room," she snarled.

"And you think _I_ had something to do with that?"

"It was _your_ room, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I was unconscious the whole time!"

The knife flashed out, and Danny pulled back. A trickle of blood flowed from the new cut on his right cheek. "What the _hell_ was that for?!?" Danny screamed, lunging forward at her again. The point of the knife found itself at his neck, and he froze.

"You'll be unconscious _again_ when I'm done with you," Paulina hissed.

"What do you want, Paulina?" Danny asked hoarsely, forcing himself not to yell.

"They've got my voice."

"You were stupid enough to talk?" The tip of the knife forced him to raise his head higher. "Sorry," he grumbled. The knife lowered again.

"They're running it now. I want it off."

"Paulina, I'm stuck in a hospital! How am _I _supposed to get it?"

"_That_ is _your_ problem. But you'd better hope you do, or not even _Phantom_ will get away from me."

Danny glared until Paulina pushed the knife slightly further in. "Fine. I'll get the voice."

Paulina removed the knife. "Good little puppy. I see you haven't forgotten your _training_."

"I'm doing you a _favor_, Paulina. Don't make me regret it," he snarled.

The girl scoffed. "Oh, please. You're trying to _survive_, simple as that!"

Danny lunged forward, grabbing her wrist to force the knife away from him. With a twist, the knife fell from her hand, and he kicked it away. He brought his other leg up into a high kick, throwing her into the door. As she slid down, he dove for the knife.

She approached rapidly, pausing for only a second at the knife he brandished before laughing. "Please! Like _you've_ got the balls to stab me!"

"_Why not?_" he hissed, Demo's orange eyes glaring up at her. "I stabbed my own sister."

"S—Since when are your eyes orange?" she gasped, suddenly fearful.

"_Since I found out exactly what I am._"

She tried to call his bluff. "You're just a _ghost!_"

"Correction, I'm _half_ ghost." He vanished, reappearing behind her. "_But I'm full Reaper._"

The girl turned around and screamed at seeing her little knife replaced by a scythe. She ran to the door, escaping as Danny's eyes faded back to blue.

_Y—You… scared her away, _he thought in shock.

'_**Course I did. **__**Someone**__** had to.**_

_She'll __really__ want us dead now._

_**Let her try. The results are in.**_

4)!\9

"Sir, the results are in!" Dash said, waving the papers in the air as he and Kwan ran towards Lancer. Lancer looked up just in time to jump back so they didn't run over him.

"I thought you two had left?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, Vlad's paying for our hotel rooms until Danny gets better. Which will be soon, now that we've got the voice!"

"Really? Let's see it."

They handed over the papers, letting Lancer read through them. They waited as his eyes widened with each line.

"Is this—?"

"Yeah, it's her, Mr. Lancer."

"She snuck right past all of us… and Danny _had_ seemed strange around her…." He looked up at them. "How long has—?"

"We don't know. Danny never really talked about it. Then again, he was quiet pretty much all the time."

"I see. We'll have to ask him after—"

"Sir!" Tuck said, running over with Sam and Val. "The hospital just called. Danny got into a fight."

"With who?"

"They don't know. But when they got in there, he was standing up, holding a knife, and staring at the door."

"The knife?"

"Same as all the others."

"It was her, sir, it _had_ to be!" Kwan exclaimed. "Those knives are hers!"

Sam's cell phone rang, and she answered quickly. "What is it?"

"And we didn't know this before _because…?_" Lancer glared.

"Danny didn't want to say."

"_What?_" Sam hissed into the phone.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Lancer asked.

"Because he's too stubborn," Dash answered, shrugging.

"Not stubborn enough," Sam replied as she shut her phone. "Hospital just released him. Said his cousin came to pick him up."

"And?"

"He doesn't have a cousin," Dash gaped. "We've gotta go! She's got Danny!"

4)!\9

"Mr. Fenton?" the nurse said, walking in. Danny looked up from where he was sitting, a small bandage covering the cut on his cheek and another on the spot on his neck that the knife had knicked. "Sir, someone's checked you out."

"Was it Vlad?"

"No, it was your cousin. Very nice young lady."

_Chikoshu._

_**We're in trouble.**_

"Mr. Fenton?"

His head snapped up again. "C—Could I stay here until my uncle—?"

The nurse glared. "No, Mr. Fenton! You've been checked out, now go!" She pulled him up by his arm, marching him down to the front desk, where Paulina was waiting.

_Why do hospitals always seem to believe her?_

_**That, young grasshopper, is the question everyone wants to know.**_

…_Call me that again and I'll put a steel knife straight through my heart._

_**Sorry.**_

The moment Paulina saw Danny, she leapt at him.

"C'mon, Cousin Danny, Daddy's been _so_ worried!"

"I know he has," Danny replied, clenching his hands into fists. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, pushing him to walk in front of her. He hesitated, cursing when he felt the tip of a blade touch his back.

"Keep walking, Phantom, or I'll kill you." 

"Oh, please, do," he growled.

"I'll kill everyone around you, too."

"You wouldn't," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"_Try me._"

He gnashed his teeth before beginning to walk again. Paulina smirked. "Just like my good little puppy, hm?"

"_**Shut up.**_"

The knife inched closer, and he hissed. "_What did you say?_" she snarled.

"Which. Way?" Danny ground out.

She nudged him with the knife in his left shoulder. He turned with it, knowing he was heading for Paulina's car. He knew that meant that Paulina was ready to kill him, but he wasn't worried. Demo and he could beat her, no problem.

They arrived at the car, and she dug the knife point into his back until he opened the door and climbed in. Paulina moved to the front and started the car before turning around and saying, "The doors are child-proof, so you shouldn't be able to get out."

Danny snarled, hating _anyone_ calling him a child. He was _nineteen_, dammit! As she laughed, he took a good look at the 'child-proof' doors. They seemed simple enough, push a button using his intangibility and one well-placed kick would open it. He just had to make sure Paulina didn't see….

But he didn't have to worry about that as a police car pulled up behind them. Paulina cursed, looking back at him through the rearview mirror. "Who the hell did you call?"

Danny glared back. "No one! I don't even have my phone!"

"Then how—" She cut off as she yanked at the steering wheel to swerve around another cop car. A third car spun out sideways into the road in front of her. "Damn," she muttered, turning quickly onto a side road. As the cars surrounded hers, she glanced into the mirror at him again. "Turn invisible. _NOW!_"

He did so, knowing what she'd do if he didn't. Paulina pulled over, rolling down her window as Lancer and Sam walked up. "Is there a problem, officers?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"We need to check your car, ma'am," Lancer replied professionally while Sam opened the back door and looked inside. Nothing.

"Can you pop the trunk, _ma'am?_" Sam said, spitting out the title in new-found hate for the pink princess and her pink Cadillac.

"Sure." Paulina did so, internally smirking as the back door closed.

Sam quickly checked the trunk before looking at Lancer and shaking her head.

"Thank you, ma'am." The cop cars pulled away.

Danny cursed silently from where he was trying to intangibly and invisibly unlock the door. Pulling his hand out, he silently counted down for—

"Change back," Paulina ordered. He obeyed, waiting for her to put her attention back on the road. As soon as she did, he kicked sideways, popping the door open and jumping out.

He rolled a few times before coming to a stop in the dirt. Completely forgetting his powers and without wasting any time by brushing himself off, he stood and ran back towards the city. Days like these, he was _very_ glad he had been in track at school. The mile or two he had to run would take him, at his worst, ten minutes.

Then, of course, he'd have to factor in Paulina's car. It could go _much_ faster than him, even at his best.

"_Kami_, I hate math," he grumbled. He could hear a car driving after him, and, with a feeble hope that Paulina's car would break down, he sped up.

The car behind him honked, and he kept going. But the minute he heard the siren, he slowed to a stop. Frozen, he turned slowly to make sure he was right. One of the cop cars was pulling up next to him, and one more was close behind. Sam and Lancer jumped out from the first as Danny collapsed, laughing hysterically. That whole time, he was running from the good guys!

Dash and Kwan ran up to the three, checking on their friend as he finally relaxed. Tuck and Val had been the first to see him jump out of the car, and they had Paulina in custody already. With that out of the way, Dash and Lancer drove to get Danny while Tuck drove Paulina back to the police station.

Danny chuckled a few more times. _She's finally getting locked up after all those years._

_**Get some sleep, kid, you deserve it.**_

For the first time in his life, Danny didn't object to being called a kid as he fell asleep, still giggling.

234032

A/N: Okay, epilogue is next! Though I'll probably not be able to get it up until school starts. Stupid summer reading assignments…. Anywayz, long chappy to hold you over for a few weeks! Sorry! Byes, y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay! Finally back with a week until school starts. Joy….

So, here's the last chapter/epilogue of Fading!

234032

"Danny," Vlad called, walking into the room.

Danny looked up from his bed, staring at his faux uncle's raised eyebrow as he lowered his hand from the bandage around his head. "It's annoying me, Vlad," he mumbled.

Vlad laughed. "Only you could wear a headband everyday, but get annoyed by a bandage. Your doctors are _sure_ you don't have head trauma?"

"Shut it," Danny grumbled, straining not to blush at the teasing. "So, am I officially—and legally—out of the hospital now?" he asked with a hopeful look.

"Yes, you are. But I'm not letting you drive like that!" Vlad glared as Danny pouted and pulled his hand back from his car keys.

"I'm _fine_, Vlad!" the teen complained.

"You hit your head! Your left arm is in a sling! Your leg's torn up! You are _not_ fine, and you are _not driving!_"

"Fine, fine," he answered, rolling his eyes. "You can drive me."

"Thank you. Now, where to?"

"I just wanna go home." Danny smiled at the thought.

"God, I feel like a chauffeur," Vlad griped, covering his eyes with a hand.

"Really?" Danny smirked. "Then once around the block, Vladimir!"

Vlad shot a glare at his ecstatic—and overly-sarcastic—charge. "Just get in the car before I change my mind and leave you here another week!"

Danny's eyes widened, and he quickly said, "I take back my joke! Please take me home, Uncle Vladdie!"

Vlad chuckled. "You _really_ want out of here, don't you?"

"Wouldn't you?" Danny retorted. "I mean, I've _only_ been here for the past few days since I was almost murdered twice." Vlad scoffed, then led him out and to his car, where Vlad got in to drive. Danny sat shotgun.

After all of five minutes' silence, Vlad asked, "So… had a good week?"

"Paulina followed me here, tried to kill me twice, killed someone else, and almost got away with kidnapping me. Yeah, I had a _great_ time," Danny replied, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Well, the last day and a half was better, right?"

"Minus the injuries, not being able—_allowed_—to drive, and running from a cop car, yeah, they were better."

"I heard that you were hysterical when they caught up with you. Was it really _that_ bad an experience?"

"I was _laughing_, moron," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "one of those _relieved_ laughing fits."

"_Sure_ it was." Vlad pulled up to Danny's hotel.

"Can I go now, or are there more stupid questions you wanna ask me?" Danny asked sardonically.

"No, I think that was about it," Vlad said acerbically. "I'm going to be leaving for Wisconsin in a few days. Dash and Kwan are staying. I decided that could take a short leave to help out here."

"In other words, help me transition back in to Amity Park. The thought's appreciated, Vlad, but I don't need help or sympathy."

"But you _do_ need friends."

Danny glanced over at him, smiling. "Every so often you say something _really_ meaningful."

"And every so often you say something smart."

"Hey! Uncertified genius, here!"

"The minute I see certification, I'll stop teasing you, but not a moment sooner!"

"Bye, Vlad," Danny said, rolling his eyes and getting out.

"Bye, little badger," Vlad answered through the rolled-down window as he turned around.

"I'm not little anymore, fruit loop! Say hi to Maddie for me!"

"I will! She misses you, Daniel!"

Danny watched, chuckling as his guardian pulled away. "That cat only misses me 'cause I'm the one who sneaks her table scraps…."

He walked towards the building slowly, relishing the fresh air. Well, until the rain started.

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" he yelled at the sky, laughing even more now. "My first day back, and it _rains!_"

Now he ran inside, bursting in through the door and shaking the rain off like a dog.

"Welcome back, Dan," the front desk clerk said as Danny came in.

"Hey, Jay," Danny answered, turning towards him. With the sling and bandage now in plain sight, Jay's hazel eyes widened.

"How the _hell'd_ you drive here?!"

"I didn't. Vlad drove me."

"I see. So, how ya gonna get to and from work?"

Danny paused, blinking. "…_Kuso_."

Jay laughed. "Why not have that Sam girl drive you? Then, maybe I won't have to hear about her as much."

Danny fought down the urge to blush and lost. "Shut up, Jay…."

"Aww, Dan's got a crush! So, I'm guessing I'll be the godfather? Or will that honor go to Vlad?"

"Quit it, Jay!"

"So, Vlad won't let his precious 'nephew' drive?"

"Yeah, 'Uncle Vladdie' is being overprotective again," Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'd bet." Jay's smirk slipped from his face as his eyes widened. "Hey, are you _really_ gonna leave your company alone in your room?"

"What company?" Danny gaped.

Jay stared at him in shock. "…Dang, Dan, some girl came in, asked which room you were in, and got the bellhop to unlock the door."

"A—A girl?"

"Yeah."

"What did she look like?"

"Uh, couple years younger than you. Her clothes were kinda ratty, and she… Dan, she looked like you used to."

"…_What?_"

4)!\9

Danny unlocked his door, staring around to check for anything missing. With nothing out of place in plain view, he moved into the living room.

"What the hell?" he murmured when he saw the lump on his couch. He walked over and poked it. The lump moved. Jumping back in shock, Danny pulled at the blanket covering the lump.

It was the girl. She was about three years younger than him. Blinking rapidly, Danny noticed her short hair, the same shade of black his had been before he'd dyed it. As her eyes blinked open, Danny stared. Staring back at him were his own bright blue eyes.

She gasped lightly, pulling the blanket up over her head again while mumbling, "Not yet, not yet…."

"…What the _hell?_" he gaped. He dragged the blanket off her once more, and her mantra was cut short.

She opened one eye in a slight wince. "Uh," she stammered cautiously, "hi?"

"Who are you?" he asked, his suspiciousness obvious.

"I—I'm Danlie."

"Where are your parents? Who are they? I'll call them and get you a ride hom—"

"Uh, that's the thing," she said, cutting him off. "I'm adopted. M—My f—foster dad got rid of me a while ago."

"_What?_ How could he do that?"

"H—He wasn't all that great, anyway. B—But I found my b—brothers recently."

"Then what's their phone number? They can pick you u—"

"You don't get it! Y—You were adopted too, big brother."

"…_What the __**hell?!**_"

234032

A/N: Weeee! Okay, so that's the end of book two and the introduction of Danlie/transition into book three! And before anyone asks, yes, Danlie basically is the Reaper-verse version of Dani(elle) Fenton/Phantom.

Song for this book: Panic!At the Disco's Camisado. -Totally awesome.

And nowww, SNEAK PEEKS TO BOOK THREE!

34( 70 !3

"_Bye, Danny."_

"_Bye, Sam." He hung up, sighing._

"_Who was that?" Danlie asked suddenly. He jumped again. "Was that your __**girlfriend?**__"_

"_She's not my girlfriend."_

"_Then why'd she ask you out?"_

"_Shut up, Danlie."_

_**Kami,**__** she **__**is**__** a little sister!**_

_34( 70 !3_

"_What?"_

_Danny shook his head to clear it. "N—Nothing."_

_Danlie glanced at him, not believing it at all._

"_**Eyes on the road!**__" he screamed as the car swerved._

_She squealed, twisting the wheel. The car was set straight again as both sighed. Danlie chuckled, glancing at him. "Would you believe I only got my permit a little while ago?"_

"_It would __**definitely**__ explain some things…." he ground out._

_34( 70 !3_

"_Anything else?" Danny asked, running his good hand through his hair._

"_Just that… some of the stuff your blood and hair say you've done is pretty scary."_

_Danny quickly glanced at Sam before answering, "I had some trouble before I moved in with Vlad."_

_34( 70 !3_

"_Damn. J's not gonna be happy about this."_

"_So we don't tell. We'll get him in something else soon as they can move again."_

"_Right. Let's get outta here before he gets __**us**__, too. Last thing we need is for our target to put us out of business." The two ran off._

_Sam turned to Dash, both speaking at the same time._

"_**Target?**__"_

_34( 70 !3_

A/N: There ya go! See ya in the next book, Back To Life!


End file.
